Mistakes Aren't Always a Bad Thing
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: A letter, an accident and a certain blond who just got out the shower. Sasuke's about to have the best day of his life. Yaoi (Male x Male) lemon, PWP, M Rated, AU oneshot.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary**: A letter, an accident and a certain blond who just got out the shower. Sasuke's about to have the best day of his life. Yaoi (Male x Male) lemon, PWP, oneshot.

**Warning: **Yaoi (male x male), EXPLICIT and graphic smut, lemon, AU, swearing, sex, mature & adult content, _not for underage viewers._

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, does that count?

**Comments: **A short oneshot I came up with randomly, just a plotless, sex-filled bunch of randomness including Sasu and Naru. Hope you like it…uh, yeah…no flamers please! (Whatever that means…XD) I know you're probably thinking, "WHY ARE YOU WRITING ONESHOTS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE UPDATING ASDFDFJSHDJH?!" And the answer is plain and simple: Because I felt like it. *Rolls on the floor laughing*.

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Mistakes Aren't Always a Bad Thing**

* * *

Sasuke was in his room, his onyx eyes fixated on something beyond his window. It was late afternoon and he was waiting for something to happen. Not something, _anything. _He was bored beyond belief and nothing seemed to happen in this apartment. He even would've been glad if Itachi stopped by for a visit – at least it would solve his boredom.

There was the shuffling of letters being posted from the door and he got up, grabbed them, and returned to his spot beside the window. Once seated, he began sifting through them, reading each label nonchalantly and chucking away the ones that weren't of importance.

Then, he came to a letter labelled 'To Uzumaki Naruto'. Obviously, the Uchiha didn't know of anyone named 'Naruto', so was about to throw that one away too, when he checked the address. It was 301, the room opposite his own.

Sighing, he figured that maybe returning this letter would give him something to do, thus he unlocked the door and slipped on his shoes, to make a short journey to the flat across from him.

Deciding he wanted some credit for doing a good deed, instead of posting it through the letter box, he knocked on the door. The sound of movement echoed from the other side and he could vaguely hear a string of curse words incoherently muttered. Smirking, he knocked again.

There was the sound of stomping angrily, when the door flew open and there stood a tanned, blond, blue eyed male wearing nothing but a white towel loosely tied around the 'v' of his waistline. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk yet again and held out the letter.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah, what of it?" The blond asked hastily, apparently in the middle of something, "I'm kinda busy."

"Look, I just came to return this letter to you. It was delivered to my door by accident."

Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly, indicating for Sasuke to pass it. "Oh, thanks." He said, uncaringly. "Damn postmen never get the door right."

Sasuke agreed with this completely. "Alright, I'll be going then." Just as he was about to turn and head back to his room, the blond spoke.

"You can come in for a minute if you want." He didn't know why he said that, but inclined his head to his room invitingly. This time it was Sasuke who quirked an eyebrow; for some reason, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. "Hn, don't mind if I do, dobe."

"Teme. Come to think of it, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, usuratonkachi."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went away to get his stuff, mainly clothing since he was practically naked. "Wait here, Sasuke." He spoke, walking back to gather his clothes from the bathroom since he'd been interrupted from his shower.

As soon as the blond left the room, Sasuke breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, swallowed, suddenly realising how dry his throat was, and wiped his nose to prevent nosebleeds. Damn, he wasn't expecting some hot blond guy to open the door when wearing no clothes. And Naruto was sexy, at that. The way Naruto said his name like that turned him on.

Blond hair plastered to his face, endless sky blue eyes, evenly tanned soft skin and a white towel that contrasted it all. If it weren't for the lack of breasts, Sasuke was sure that he'd mistake Naruto for a girl.

Minutes later, the blond returned, wearing an orange shirt that hugged him in all the right places, and baggy black pants. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had curves and slight muscle over his abdomen and was only inches shorter than him.

The raven was clothed in denim jeans, a white shirt and converses. He was much paler, had black hair and eyes and was more thin and slender than the blond. His chest was evenly muscled and he was tall, less feminine but girly in a way. Even if that fact completely contradicted itself. It was probably because of the long eyelashes that cast shadows over his protruding features.

"Alright, I'm back…and dressed." Naruto pointed out with a grin that made Sasuke's heart pick up the pace. He ruffled his hair as it began to dry into fluffy spikes, framing his face.

"Hn."

The blond lazily slumped down on the couch by the television and opened the letter addressed to him. It was from his brother, Kyuubi.

_Hey Kit,_

_Just checking up on you, wonderin' if you got laid yet. I mean really, I'm starting to think you're asexual or something. When was the last time, years ago? Tsunade's been asking about you, you might wanna give her a call before the old hag blows a lid. Take care of yourself, kit._

Naruto sighed; his brother was on vacation and was probably having the time of his life while he was stuck doing nothing.

"What did it say?" Sasuke yawned subtly.

"None of your damn business, just my brother pissing me off."

"Hn, that makes two of us then." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at this. Stupid annoying brothers. "He's off on vacation, while I gotta stay here and do nothing. Then he sends ridiculous letters that have no relevance to anything whatsoever."

Sasuke smirked – he'd had that experience too when Itachi went to Italy for a short while. The man didn't stop bugging him until he got back, only then, he annoyed him more.

"Can I read it?"

"If you want." Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this guy. Sasuke took the letter and gently skimmed over it, smirking. This 'Kyuubi' had a lot in common with Itachi.

"So are you?" Sasuke asked randomly. Naruto tilted his head to the side like a fox.

"Am I what?"

"Asexual?"

At this, the blond stuck out his tongue. "What are you trying to say, bastard? Are you asking if I've had sex?"

Sasuke's mouth upturned a little, though he betrayed little to none emotion. "Hm, I suppose so."

"I believe we've just met. So why would I tell you that? Plus, it's common courtesy to give information about yourself before you ask another." Naruto spoke childishly, putting the letter back in its envelope and throwing it onto a small pile of stuff on the ground. Sasuke's brows furrowed a little, playfully, he wasn't outsmarted by the moron, but he indeed had a valid point.

"True. Would you like me to tell you in return?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I guess you could say I'm a virgin, then." Sasuke remained unfazed, as if he was talking about the weather, rather than his sex life to someone he just met. It was all very surreal.

"Really?" Naruto was kind of surprised that this walking sex god hadn't got laid before when he had.

"So have _you_?"

Naruto nodded casually and went to get a drink from the fridge. Sasuke was kind of upset that the blond had been touched by someone else, and plain and simply, he wanted to touch Naruto – which was ridiculous to him, since they only just met. But 'ridiculous' was a trivial matter, since they'd already spoken of their practically non-existent sex lives right off the bat.

Naruto returned with a small can of drink and sat back down in his place. Being Naruto, he didn't offer Sasuke anything though, oblivious to the glare he received.

"Alright then, orientation?" Sasuke asked, when Naruto opened his mouth in protest, Sasuke interrupted. "I went first last time, your turn now."

"Fine, fine. I'm bi."

The raven smirked, "I'm homosexual."

Naruto remained unfazed, as if Sasuke had said nothing at all. Probably because of past experiences of being hit on by his gay friends that he'd just gotten used to it. Plus, he swung both ways, and to him it didn't matter which way you 'leaned'. Love comes in all kinds of forms anyway.

"How come you were dressed like that earlier?"

"Well, you did interrupt me while I was in the shower. What? Like what you saw?" Naruto grinned.

_Oh yes, I did._

"Maybe I did." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto winked teasingly, "I know, I'm hot."

"Obnoxious much?"

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Just shut up." Naruto walked across to where Sasuke was sitting and kissed him, dismissing the raven's words and silencing the fumbling Uchiha. Sasuke was taken aback but then realised the feeling was mutual and let his arms snake around the blond's waist, pulling him in and passionately deepening the kiss. His tongue traced Naruto's bottom lip, before slipping inside and gaining entrance. It felt so new, yet so good and it made his body _ache_.

The Uzumaki pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the tips of their tongues. Naruto then grinned and whispered in an orgasmic voice, purring slightly, "Well, I think you're hot too."

That did it. Sasuke's self control snapped and he stood up, pushing Naruto against the wall and kissing him deeply. He shoved a knee between his legs and earned a gasp from the blond, before moving his head to suck on his pulse. He had no idea what had compelled him to do it, but it was like the moment they'd met, they were attracted to each other. Give credit to the towel...

Getting a good reaction and response, he rubbed his crotch against Naruto's, his aching erection moving into the other's as they stumbled into the bedroom. Upon arrival, the raven shoved Naruto onto the bed and spread his legs, moving in between them without breaking the kiss. He stifled a moan when the blond bucked into him and rubbed back, just as hard, until they were slowly and pleasurably grinding together.

"Nngh…"

Naruto let Sasuke rub into him, grinding against his clothed cock and he could feel himself gradually become wet through his clothing. The raven slid his hand under Naruto's shirt and tweaked, teasing the pert nipple and groping his chest. The blond moaned and let Sasuke feel him. It was so _good_.

Feeling himself twitch, Sasuke touched his groin, gently stroking himself and caressing the tanned blond who writhed beneath his touch. He grunted and brought Naruto's hand to his clothed member, guiding the blond's tanned fingers over his dick. He hissed when Naruto pressed hard, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Deliberately, Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it, Naruto removing his all the while. He wanted to be inside of him, touching that soft skin, licking, biting, sucking. And it seemed Naruto wanted it as well. He then removed his and the blond's pants swiftly and rubbed their bodies together, the only clothing between them being their boxers.

The tawny blond then turned them over, effectively reversing their positions. Before Sasuke could protest and turn him back over, he rubbed his ass against the other's clothed length.

"Hah…"

Sasuke drew out a breathy moan as the other leisurely humped him. Unable to take it anymore, he shoved Naruto over and slipped his hand down the waistband of the other's boxers, making the blond gasp and breathe heavily. Without much patience, he removed their remaining clothing and grinded naked bodies together.

Inaudibly, he brought his head to Naruto's and kissed him on the lips, then hovered over his face, until they were so close, they could feel each other's breath against their skin.

Sasuke moved downwards, before gently placing kisses on Naruto's abdomen and then the head of his shaft. He thumbed the tip, before sliding his tongue down the underside of Naruto's length. Smearing pre-cum over the slit, he swallowed, deep-throating the blond and making him thrash with anticipation.

And before Naruto could cum, he drew his mouth away and smirked when the blond panted, knowing he would get something much more filling. The raven then trailed his hands over Naruto's thighs, purposely going around his erection and ghosting over his nipples.

"Suck mine too." Sasuke's voice was demanding, possessive, in control and Naruto let a smile spread across his face. Languidly, he brought his mouth to Sasuke's cock and pressed down, effectively making him moan, before licking just the right sensitive places. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, before moving away, repeating the process teasingly, until Sasuke felt he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Hastily and losing all remaining self control, Sasuke let Naruto fall back against the bed and spread his ass cheeks, tongue travelling between his legs.

"Lube? Lotion?" He asked impatiently.

"Nn, drawer beside you." Naruto inclined his head towards said drawer and Sasuke blindly reached for it, his hands clasping the bottle. He put his fingers in Naruto's mouth, the blond making a show of covering them in saliva, before probing his entrance. He inserted one finger, then another, scissoring and stretching until he deemed him ready.

He coated his thick, pulsing erection in lube, before positioning himself outside the awaiting hole and sliding inside.

"Ah…!"

Naruto tensed and Sasuke was overcome by the tight heat that enveloped him, engulfed him, and pushed further until Naruto was completely impaled to the hilt and he was sheathed within those walls. The blond relaxed, not wanting to make Sasuke cum instantly because of the compression on his cock.

"Ah…you're so fucking tight…"

"Ahn…move."

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in hard, pale fingers holding onto the blond's waist for leverage as he angled his thrusts. Naruto gripped onto his back and moaned at the pain overridden by pleasure.

Not long after, Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate, making the blond cry out as he continued to abuse the sweet spot, Naruto seeing stars and his vision blinded with intense pleasure.

"Nnghh-ah…ahh…!"

"Naru…uh…"

His cock twitched, moving inside Naruto as he was claimed by the depths of Naruto, being pulled in. A flash of white filled his eyes and he knew that he was close.

"Naruto, coming…can't hold…out…"

"Ahhh, nngh…s-same…!"

He gripped the blond's neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, until that familiar sensation spiked through his body and he emptied his load deep inside Naruto, feeling the walls clamp around him and tighten as Naruto released his seed, white ribbons of cum streaking their bodies.

Sasuke pushed in and out a few more times, riding out his orgasm and milking himself dry, before pulling out of the warmth and rolling over. Naruto was tempted to groan at the loss, but stifled the sound, trying to catch his breath.

The raven was the first to get his breath back. "That was…good…"

"Yeah…" Exhausted, the blond closed his eyes and breathed evenly, spent. Sasuke seemed to be in the same state as he was having trouble keeping himself awake, though he wouldn't want to bother sleeping over, after all, he lived only across the hall.

"I'll see you again, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then." Naruto grinned, knowing their relationship would go much farther than just a one-night stand.

Damn, if only the postmen made mistakes more often.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading~! Please tell me what you think! Btw, no offense to any postmen that might have read this. Believe me, it's not intended to be offensive ;D Just a side note :)**


End file.
